Счастье Оно нашло их слишком поздно
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: Он слишком поздно понял истину...


Название: Счастье… Оно нашло их слишком поздно.

Автор: Тот Гринхилл

Бета: стараюсь не ошибаться

Пейринг: Дейдара\Рэйчел, Тот

Жанр: романс, драма, сонгфик

Размер: мини

Рейтинг: R

Песня: Сектор Газа «Любимая»

Дисклеймер: я отказываюсь от прав на всех персонажей, кроме придуманных мной. Все права принадлежат Кисимото-сан.

Саммари: ну… Наверное это происходит в середине фанфика «Никто не знал, чем это кончится…»

Предупреждение: эээ… Ну вообще-то сплошная некрофилия (хоть и в очень кавайной форме).

Статус: законченно

Дополнительно: ну что тут сказать… С Новым годом, Рэйчел! Надеюсь, что тебе понравиться мой подарок!

Я открою тихо двери  
Постараюсь уйти, чтоб не услышала мать  
Я сегодня буду пьяный  
Буду пьяный, мне на все, мне на все наплевать  
В кармане диск играет песню  
Ты помнишь эту песню я для тебя сочинял  
Ты говорила, что не веришь  
Что когда изменишь, что тебя, что тебя я убью.

Даже сейчас, когда она мёртвая лежала в луже алой крови, она всё равно была прекрасна, как зимний лучик солнца. Изумрудные глаза утратили блеск, но это было не важно. Главное, что сейчас, она всецело принадлежала ему.

-А ведь ты не верила мне, Рэйчел, да.

Она промолчала. Мёртвые ведь не говорят. Присев на колени перед ней, Дейдара провел рукой по её щеке.

-Ты принадлежишь лишь мне, ммм. Хидан уже понял это, да.

Одинокая слеза, скатившись по девичьей щеке, разбилась об пол. Он так и не понял, что она всегда была верна ему.

Тёмно-алая кровь по твоим губам,  
По твоим щекам,  
Никому не отдам  
Блеск красивых глаз становится бледней  
Её последнее слово-"прощай Андрей"!  
Тёмно-алая кровь  
По твоим губам,  
По твоим щекам  
Никому не отдам  
Блеск красивых глаз становиться бледней  
Её последнее слово-"прощай Андрей"!

Кровь, цвета распустившегося мака, потекла по губам девочки. Парень заворожено наблюдал за этим зрелищем. Протянув руку, он аккуратно стянул с её тела зелёную футболку. Помнится, раньше он часто подкалывал её по поводу любви к этому цвету. Всё это в прошлом. Сейчас, есть лишь он и она…

-Рэйчел, ммм…

Он глухо прошептал её имя, восхищённо смотря на её грудь. Она всегда стыдилась своей фигуры.

-Дурочка, да. Зачем же ты прятала такое сокровище, ммм?

Нагнувшись, он жадно припал губами к соску, обводя языком нежно-розовый ореол. Она была порождением истинного искусства.

Руки преступника лихорадочно ласкали её тело, боясь не одарить любовью хоть малую часть этого совершенства. Она не могла ответить на его ласки, но нужно ли это?

Стянув штаны, Дейдара раздел ту, что любил больше жизни. Подведя член к её лону, он резким толчком проник в это податливое тело. Несколько капель алой жидкости, скатившись по половым губам, упали на деревянный пол.

-Значит, он ещё не успел сорвать мой цветок, да. Ты чиста и невинна, как первый снег, ммм.

Крепко прижавшись к ней, он резко задвигал бёдрами, медленно превращая её в настоящую женщину. Резко выдохнув, Дейдара закусил губу. Это было слишком сладко… В следующую минуту, его сперма стекла на пол, с её влагалища. Прикрыв глаза, он обессилено опустился на пол, рядом с мёртвой Рэйчел. Поцеловав её в губы, он начал одеваться.

-Видимо, мне вновь придется стать преступником, ммм. Но знаешь, Рэйчел, я не отдал тебя никому, да.

Кулон-сосулька, висевший на её груди, жидким льдом растёкся по полу. Впитав в себя последние капли души, украшение вобрало в себя все чувства и переживания юной Инузука. Растекаясь по полу, лёд превращался в буквы, которые в свою очередь складывались в слова. «Прощай, Дейдара». Прочитав эту фразу, парень зажмурился, чтобы не заплакать.

-Прощай, Рэйчел, хм. Прости меня, да.

И вот шагаю по дороге  
По той дороге где тебя каждый день  
Я домой провожал  
В лицо мне дует теплый ветер  
Я шаг за шагом приближаюсь к тебе Дорогая моя  
Ты говорила, что не веришь  
Что на такое никогда не пойду  
Но вот звонок в 7 подъезде  
Открыла дверь пред тобой я стою

Она не верила, что он сможет убить её и поэтому позволяла себе, немного пофлиртовать и пококетничать с Хиданом, который былей симпатичен. Дейдара часто предупреждал её, что если она не прекратит, то он убьёт их обоих, но Рэйчел не слушала его, не веря словам парня.

В один из солнечных летних дней, когда весь клан Инузука, за исключением неё, был на миссии, Дейдара пришёл к ней и не сказав не слова, вонзил кунай в её сердце. Она не ожидая этого, не смогла даже уклониться. Войдя в её тело, сталь забрала молодую жизнь.

После секса, Дейдара оделся и выпрыгнул в окно. Он знал, что его будут искать. Все те, кого он считал своими друзьями, постараются убить его любой ценой. Парень знал одно местечко, в котором он спокойно мог переждать, пока опасность не отступит. Прыгая по деревьям, он вспоминал, как он и Рэйчел любили играть в салки в этом месте. Он потерял, так и не успев обрести…

Тёмно-алая кровь по твоим губам,  
По твоим щекам,  
Никому не отдам  
Блеск красивых глаз становится бледней  
Её последнее слово-"прощай Андрей"!  
Тёмно-алая кровь  
По твоим губам,  
По твоим щекам  
Никому не отдам  
Блеск красивых глаз становиться бледней  
Её последнее слово-"прощай Андрей"!

-Рэйчел, ты дома?

Постучав в дверь, Тот пожав плечами, вошла в дом.

-Рэйчел, ты где? Мы что, играем в прятки?

Не дождавшись ответа подруги, девочка вошла в гостиную. В тот же момент, лицо Гринхилл побелело. В глазах застыл немой ужас.

-Рэйчел! Рэйчел! Настя!

Подбежав к Инузука, Тот прочитала послание, написанное льдом. Ведьма зарычала. Её рука превратилась в кулак.

-Он не уёдет живым….

Достав воск из рюкзака, Тот принялась лепить небольшую фигурку. Она заплакала бы, но тренировки с прабабкой сделали своё дело. Она смогла побороть эмоции. Собрав с пола сперму, перемешанную с кровью подруги, девочка тщательно обмазала ей воскового человечка. С тихим шёпотом «за Рэйчел» она вонзила серебряную иглу в копию предателя.

Дейдара прыгал по ветвям деревьев, когда его тело пронзила непонятная боль. Кровь залила одежду.

-Что это, хм… -прохрипел он, выплёвывая алую жидкость изо рта. Глаза парня закатились. Не допрыгнув до очередной ветки, Дейдара полетел вниз, рассекая воздух телом. Приоткрыв глаза, он увидел призрачный силуэт Тот, парящий над его телом.

-Кровь за кровь. Я отомстила за неё. Надеюсь, что вы будете счастливы в Потустороннем Мире.

Сказав это, призрак канул в Лету. Дейдара закрыл глаза. Он и Рэйчел вновь встретятся где-то там, далеко. Лететь осталось лишь пару секунд. «Прощай, Дейдара». Фраза, выложенная кусочками льда на деревянном полу, всплыла в его памяти, как видение.

Хруст ломающегося позвоночника, прозвучал слишком громко в лесной тишине. Они ещё встретятся друг с другом. Всё будет так, как завещала Тот.


End file.
